I Wanne Go With You
by odabo
Summary: The story starts off right after Selene defeats Marcus on the bridge.Michael still has issues with drinking blood and Selene decides to help him with that. Besides that there is still a lycan/vampire battle going on in the sewers which Selene must end


I Wanne Go With You!

**I do not own any of the underworld characters or movies!**

"He should have killed you with the rest of your family!" Marcus said sardonically, after he had impaled her chest with the end of his harpoon shaped wing. Selene felt the wing piercing through her chest and coming out of her back. She was mortally wounded. She should have been bleeding profusely out of her chest, mouth and back before dying an excruciatingly painful death. As she stood there staring at the wing in her chest, she became aware that she felt …nothing… no pain... as a matter of fact, she felt vibrant… invincible. She looked up …at him, furiously, while she placed both hands around the wing where it had entered her body. Enraged at his words, she broke off his wing and pulled it out of her chest. Marcus screamed in pain. Then he looked from her chest to her face and back with a flabbergasted look. Her chest had practically healed itself, within seconds. It was for the first… no the third time in his life as a hybrid that he tasted the agony of defeat. And each time it was at the hand of this persistent wench! He had just freed himself from William's prison, where she had locked him up earlier. Yesterday… yesterday, she crushed him with that truck. And now this? Furiously he launched a desperate attacked with his remaining wing, but she evaded the blow, saw an opening and moved in for the deathblow. She thrust the point of his wing through his chin up and it came protruding through his skull on the top of his head. Just to be sure she used the back of her underarm to shove him into the still moving propeller of the helicopter that he had pulled down minutes before, which tore him up into countless pieces. Marcus was allover the place. Her chest heaved heavy with excitement and fatigue and she closed her eyes. It's over… for now, she thought. She felt a gentle prickly sensation and she moved quickly for shade, when it dawned on her that it dawn was breaking. But it had not been the burning sensation she had expected her 600 year old enemy would bring her, but rather a sensation like a gentle warm caress, she remembered from long ago...when she was still human.

"What will I become?" she asked Corvinus when he offered her his blood.

"The Future!" was his answer.

At the time it hadn't meant much, since part of her mission was to avenge Michael's death and a hope that this would be her final battle. She now had a creeping suspicion mingled with hope that maybe… She had experienced the added strength and had just discovered that she had more or less become unconquerable. So she carefully held out her hand in a ray of sun that shone through the hole that had been caused by the explosion earlier. She did not scorch. In fact, there was that sweet sensation again. After a short while she ventured to expose her face and then the rest of her body to the sun. An overwhelming feeling of warmth spread throughout her whole being filling her with a joy that became unbearable when she saw Michael standing on the edge of the bridge, facing her. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as Michael… her Michael was walking towards her, very much alive. By now she was all choked up and paralyzed. "Hi," was all she could say to him with a half smile. His disheveled shaggy blond hair shone like gold in the sun and specks of grey became visible in his baby blue eyes that expressed both wonder and joy. Her heart skipped a few beats. Her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips and back … begging …pleading with him to touch her… kiss her… to be sure that this was not a dream. He cupped her face and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed him back and when he moved his arms around her waist, she put both her arms around his neck to press his mouth closer to hers. This sent a warm tingly sensation throughout their bodies as they stood on the dilapidated bridge glued to each other… each conscious that this was what they had done it all for.

First Michael and then Selene became aware of the sound of a helicopter nearby. They broke free … unwillingly… looking around and then up through the hole above them for signs of the aircraft. They realized that it could be Corvinus' men looking for survivors. "I'll try the radio" said Michael and before she knew it he was climbing up the fallen helicopter. As he was looking in it seemed to him that both men were still breathing, but heavily wounded. The pilot was still conscious and he tried to reach for the radio. "Lie still," he said to the captain and to Selene "I need a stick or something…" She wrenched out a thin and lengthy piece of wood from the already unstable wooden bridge and handed it to him. "We have two heavily wounded men here. Together there are four of us," he said in the radio. Selene gestured to him to give her the radio and he handed it to her with a puzzled look on his face. "Do you have blood on board?" she asked. She was glad that Corvinus had trained his men well. She ignored the face Michael made and thought: he is still very …very new at being immortal and he has to learn much about the responsibilities that come with it. She vowed to teach him lesson one: How to feed.

Their comrades had been massacred and turned into lycans by a monster, but maybe they could rescue these two. Michael helped them to secure the fallen helicopter on two strong ropes that hung suspended from the new aircraft and they managed to gently place it on the floor of the old castle. Then Michael wrenched the door out and went in to check the inside of their wrists for confirmation of life. They only had one first- aid kit with them and he secured both broken legs and the neck of the pilot, who lay closer to the door and then he tended to the two gaping head wounds of the co – pilot, his broken arm and leg. Both men's spines had sustained some injury, so he assisted the men to secure them on the stretcher, before they were airlifted and carried of for much needed medical attention. In the meantime Selene personally incinerated the bodies of both Marcus and William with one of the fire- eaters the men had brought along.

Michael sat at a small distance from her. He was furious with her, because she had managed to trick him once again. She had sent the four men to burn the other lycan bodies and then she turned to him with two packets of ziodex blood. She made a small hole in both, put in a straw, and handed him one. "I'm okay, I can manage without," he said. She sighed deeply and placed his next to him on the rock he was sitting on, sending him a disapproving glare while she quickly drank hers. He was watching her as she pursed her lips while she sipped from the straw and he could not take his eyes of her as she stood there… alluring in her alter ego of the huntress, who had just captured her prey and was now feeding on it, emanating new life, with every sip. He looked at her, mesmerized. Her severely ruined death dealer's outfit hugged every part of her well built body, from her long slim neck to her voluptuous breasts, her flat belly and slim waist. In his mind he returned to the container in the deserted garage when his hand caressed her soft wet slit as they made love that morning and he became lascivious as his eyes moved down to her legs and then back up to her shoulder length dark black hair to her full lips. He got lost in the icy white blue color of her eyes as she was moving towards him and she positioned herself in between his thighs . He started to breath heavily and as he became aroused, he roughly pulled her closer. He first kissed her on her bloody lips hungrily and then deep in the mouth, sucking all the remaining blood out of her mouth, while he almost crushed her in an embrace against his bare chest, forgetting all about the men who were in the other rooms burning lycan bodies. She released her mouth from his and pulled away, when he tried to cover her lips with his. Then she took his packet of ziodex blood, placing both straws in his, sucking on one while staring at him, seductively. Like in a dream, he put the other straw in his mouth and emptied the sack in a blink of an eye, threw the sack away and drew her close to him, demanding a kiss. They kissed, but as his grew more intense she started pulling away gently and then he let go of her with a puzzled look on his face. She kissed him quickly on the lips as she pulled away, saying "We'll finish this later. We cannot leave the men here alone. They might run into some living lycans." She handed him a rival, gesturing for him to follow her in the direction she had sent the men. He threw her an angry look and his pupils had turned black altogether, but then he controlled himself and ran passed her. "Phew", she thought, "He's suitably pissed. At least he is no danger to himself or anyone else for that matter."

When they boarded the new helicopter they were both given blankets to drape over their shoulders. During the whole trip Michael remained quiet. It confused him how she revealed her gentle, caring side to him and how easy it was for her to play with his emotions. She glanced at him, but he turned his face to the landscape below. She knew that he was still angry, but there were greater troubles. Selene had learnt that Orghodaz had been burnt down by Marcus and she worried that if vampires from the mansion or the sewer where the lycans lived had survived, they might start attacking humans that is if they had not already been burnt by the sun. Lycans were used to fending for themselves and could move in both dark and light, but how about the vampires. Where would they hide from the sun? She wanted to tell Michael about her fears. She made sure that the other passengers were elsewhere occupied when she placed her hand on his knee, but he threw her an angry look and returned his attention to the landscape below. "Michael "she said softly and then he frowned at her. She let out a deep sigh and whispered "I'm sorry." As she resigned herself to his anger a memory took hold of her.

"I wanne go with you." The words that played her heart like a guitar. They had drawn her to him and had made her decide to kiss him, were it only to divert his attention to chain him to the chair. It was a brush of their lips kind of kiss that first kiss… and then she had looked straight into those baby blue eyes, eyes that told her that he would follow her anywhere, before she had chained him up. He had been angry with her too then; when he realized that he had been tricked. "What are you doing," he had said pulling the chains as he watched her heading for the door with a mingled look of hurt and confusion in those eyes. She felt that she needed to get as far away as possible from them. They made her…restless. To regain composure she tried to think of him as any lycan she had been killing for the past 600 years, and when she turned to face him she was all business: "tomorrow night when the moon rises, you will change, you will kill and you will feed. It is unavoidable… I can't leave you free to roam around." Now he was angry. As she headed for the door she suddenly froze as if struck by a thought. She took out one of her precious barrettes emptied its chamber, turned and walked toward him, took his free hand and placed both object in it. "A single bullet will stop the transformation. If I don't return in time… use it." With those words she sped out the room, but she needed time to organize her thoughts as she stood panting on the other side of the door. That short caress of his warm lips against hers had upset her awfully… But then there was Viktor... He will have revived completely by now, she thought. They had to uncover Kraven's plot with the lycans and kill off the rest of them, not to mention Lucian. What the fuck did he want with Michael anyway… and what did she?

Michael had been on her mind too, when Erika had set her free. With the sword of Damocles hanging over her head, after Viktor had condemned her for breaking the chain and consorting with the enemy, all she could worry about was _him_, standing in her bedroom that for the time being Kraven had turned into her prison. When she had awakened Viktor, using her own blood, he had missed all about Kraven's treachery. Instead he had read in her blood feelings that she herself at that point was trying to deny she harbored for Michael. But when he said: "Oh, the lycan with contempt in his voice and eyes, she was hurt, deeply for the lycan. It was then that for the first time in her life as a vampire that she considered a lycan's life worth saving, even at her own expense. So she had jumped out of the window of her 'prison' and had driven straight to him, without taking precautions to see if she was followed, which was very uncharacteristic for her. She had guessed that the lycans wanted him back. But it had been her heart and not her mind doing the thinking. That's why she had lost him, but when these very words reached her down in the sewer, she without hesitation deserted her unit, fought and killed three lycans underway, and one more that was about to attack Michael, who hung suspended on Lucian's wall with both hands and feet tied. She had not been able to contain the emotions she felt when she found him alive and to prevent from looking into his eyes she placed her foot on the dead lycan's chest and pumped a full round of precious bullets in him. "That's what you get for trying to attack Michael" she thought, as she walked up to Michael and shot his chains loose, saying "I have to get you out of here. Viktor is on his way and he won't be satisfied till every lycan 's dead!" He came down and they stood eying each other, spellbound. And then they kissed, unaware that the dying Lucian was watching them, not believing his ears and eyes... It was like he was watching himself and his Sonja … 600 years ago." Isn't that the most deadly lycan assassin, Selene, Viktor's perfect daughter… kissing… a lycan? "I know what started the war, "said Michael when they broke free, but she was in a hurry to save his life. She would listen later... later when all was safe. "We need to go!"

"We're getting closer!" said the pilot as he turned to her. She looked down and could discern a ship more or less identical to the one they met Corvinus on the night before. She looked at Michael who himself seemed to be lost in thought. She took his hand and gently stroke up and down his underarm with her fingertips, bringing him back to reality.

At the landing they were met by three men who guided them to a door where a tall confident young mulatto – looking woman with long black curly hair and large brown somewhat slanting eyes, awaited them. "Michael Corvin?" She asked, looking at Michael. "Yes" he answered. "I have to tell you that the two men are in the intensive care unit at the Lakeview Hospital. They are still in critical condition, but with your help they arrived safely… Oh, excuse me for being so rude. I am Becky Scott, personal secretary to Mrs. Macaro, whom you will meet shortly," She said looking from one to the other. "A room is being prepared for you as we speak," she continued, looking at Michael. "We only learnt that you were still…eh …well the pilot told us that you helped taking care of the wounded men, when he arrived."Mrs. Macaro will receive you within an hour. "You need not arrange another room for Michael" said Selene, decisively, while avoiding his gaze. "And as for Mrs. Macaro, we'd like to meet her within 15 minutes… there is much work to be done." "I will give her your message," said the secretary before she left.

Michael closed the door of the room behind them. They walked into a modernly furnished room complete with all the necessary electronic gadgets. Selene said "I'm sorry, Michael, There was just not enough time for me… "I don't like to be tricked," was all he said, still angry as he pulled away from her. He made his way to the bedroom, looking for the shower and Selene followed him. She understood how hurt he was that she had used his weakness against him, but she felt like she had had no choice and him not wanting to see that drove her up the wall. "Quit acting like a big baby," she said, "I fucking did it for your own good. Excuse me if I didn't have time to hold your hand!" she said in frustration and her eyes turned white blue in anger. She was breathing heavily as she was trying to control herself. This had gone on long enough. He turned, facing her equally angry, if not more than she was and his eyes turned black and his skin turned bluish black as he was heading towards her. She kept her eyes steady on his. He looked the way he did when he had first turned, the way he had looked when he had jumped out of the helicopter hours ago when she was ambushed by the lycan – turned soldiers. Beautiful, but deadly. She put her hand on his chest keeping him at a short distance. She still had to make out what he had become and what it entailed. "C'mon Michael," she said. "I would never trick you to hurt you, you know that. And I did say that we were going to finish later, didn't I," she said flirtatiously, while she moved toward him, still looking in his eyes. She heard a soft growling sound coming from the back of the hybrid's throat. "I'll never do it again, she said. She saw him relaxing and watched the hybrid turning back into Michael. "I promise." She too turned back to her normal self and they stood together, looking at each other.

"I don't want to fight about it Michael, but you do have to try," she said looking at him, with a half smile on her face and she put her arms around his waist. "Yeah," he said, feeling his heart melting. This was the Selene that held his heart. He pulled her to him and they kissed passionately. Selene forgot all about vampires and lycans for the time being. "You reek of old castle stink" he said teasing, while sniffing her hair, still pressing her to his hard naked chest. "You need a bath" he said and he picked her up and carried her into the shower cabinet where he placed her back on her feet. "So do you!" she said laughingly with a naughty twinkle in her eyes. She reached for the tap with one hand alternating the knob for warm water and held him with the other right below the shower head. "God she's so strong" he thought as he pulled her against him, full under the spray. He started peeling off what was left of her ruined death dealer uniform, kissing the skin he lay bare. This sent shivers down her spine, under the warm water coming from the shower. She pulled his mouth to hers, plundering each corner with her tongue and he curled his around hers sucking and then pulling his away, driving her insane with want. He placed both his hands below her waist and pulled her close to him and she felt that his desire had already grown out of proportions and was screaming to be let out in order to be let in. Her hands travelled to the front of his pants and he moaned with desire and he started kissing her neck, pressing his lions against hers. He moved his mouth to her neck and then on to her left breast. He first sucked on it and than licked its nipple till it became hard. She gasped as her knees became weak. "oooh Michaeeel …" escaped from her throat. He quickly put his arms around her waist to support her, pulled her up and then pressed her against the bathroom wall. His mouth traveled to her right breast which he took in his mouth and sucked on. She was breathing hard and she tightened her legs around his thighs. Her hips were moving rhythmically against his loins while he was licking her nipple and her hand travelled to the front of his pants, that she was slowly, teasingly stroking up and down. He pulled back far enough to give her room to undo his fly. They were both heavily breathing. She pulled down his pant and he kicked it off the rest of the way. Before she could admire what she had unleashed, he pressed his body against hers, crushing her upper lips with his, while he put one hand between her lips below and slowly… teasingly stroked her wetness. An uncontrollably loud moan escaped her throat when he replaced the hand and as her underbelly tightened; she reached down below and held his tip in place at her entrance. He needed no more encouragement. As he entered her, they lost all conscious thought.

About two hours later she woke up with a start. She was lying on a blanket, comfortably on her back on the bedroom floor in Michael's arms. She remembers pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed, before he completely covered her body with his. He moaned in his sleep as she gently brushed his lips with hers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her drowsily . "Hi."

"Hi, you," she answered. "Next time we make it to the bed, okay?' she whispered in his ear. "Hmm," was all he said, before he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She tried pulling away from his embrace, but he ignored her attempts. She managed to free her lips. "Whaaat?" he asked, playfully.

" Michael. We needed to go meet this mysterious Mrs. Macaro about an hour ago."

He let out a sigh. "If she's anything like Alexander, she has all the time in the world." she laughed and lightly touched his lips with hers and said teasingly: "I must say, your very… very… very great grandfather didn't look all that horny to me. " His hand travelled from her underbelly to a warm wet spot, which he stroke up and down. She felt her underbelly tightening as she started to breathe hard. "Are you sure you can handle me?" she asked teasingly."

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who fell asleep, remember?" he retorted, with a broad smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, fuck you, Michael Corvin," she said while she was pulling away from him unwillingly, laughing. "Anytime ma'm," he said, with a deep laugh.

"His very great grandson is a whole other deal," she said as she walked unsteadily to the bathroom avoiding hands that were trying to pull her down.

Half an hour later Becky Scott led them into Mrs. Macaro's office. They were led into an elegantly furnished room with computers and personnel on the floor below, just like on Corvinus' ship. Selene became visibly intrigued when she heard the name of her old home Ordoghaz. She couldn't make out what they were saying, so she moved closer, followed by Michael.

"Don't worry Selene" she heard a deep somewhat raspy sensual voice say. She and Michael both turned to the direction of the voice. They saw a distinguished looking woman, who looked a young 60, but something told Selene that she was somewhat older. She was dressed and groomed like she came straight from the pages of a fashion magazine. Age had not diminished her beauty, but her eyes were reddish and a bit puffy and the corners of her mouth were turned downward. They need not guess why. As she was slowly making her way towards them, She was practically scrutinizing Every inch of Selene with her large, very dark brown eyes. She halted right in front of her and for almost half a minute she quietly peered deep into Selene's eyes, as if somehow she was trying to find _him_ there. Selene kept composure under this quiet interrogation. With her eyes still holding Selene's, she held out her hands to Selene, with the palms turned upwards. Selene responded, placing her hands into Mrs. Macaro's, and they stood quietly feeling out each other. "So you are Selene, Mrs. Macaro said, breaking the silence. The only one with the strain of the original virus." A faint smile that reached her eyes, if only for an instant , slowly formed on her still perfectly curved lips, followed by a nod at Michael.

"Mrs. Macaro?" Selene asked redundantly.

"Only for the last 34 years, 'she answered.

"Our condolences," said Selene.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Macaro, followed by a short gentle squeeze of Selene's hands.

"We're sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm afraid we were a great deal more tired than we had thought," Selene said apologetically.

"No need to apologize. I know all about being young and tired" she said drily, which made Selene blush.

One more gentle squeeze and she let go of Selene's hands, before making her way to her desk. During Selene's 600 years as a vampire, she had been jealous of everything human at first, which later turned into contempt, because they filled their short time on earth with petty concerns and in revelry. Finally she had become indifferent to them and in the early days she either thought of them as a delicious source of food, when there was no alternative or as Viktor preached, necessary tools to preserve their high maintenance lifestyle. Now, despite herself, Selene found herself acknowledging a human.

"I need to find out what happened at Ordoghaz," Selene said.

"I'm sorry to say that I have only bad news. When Lorenz… eh Mr. Corvinus learnt that his son had set fire to Ordoghaz, he sent a heavily armed unit to seal off the place, so that humans would not go snooping around. The place was burnt to the ground and you know what happens to vampires if they are exposed to light. And if I'm correct, there was going to be an awakening and all vampires of the new world were there for the happening…so …"

Mrs. Macaro stopped talking, when she saw the effect the news had on Selene. Selene took a deep breath. Her chest was heaving heavily up and down as she was struggling to control her emotions. Michael remained standing close to her as she swallowed hard. For a while it was quiet in the room. "Truth be told" thought Selene, "I had never really liked the socialites and their centuries spent in leisure and lust had taken its toll. But even a battalion of trained death dealers could not have stood against the hybrid Marcus. 600 years later, he had single – handedly massacred each member of my new family. "

Mrs. Macaro was not sure whether to continue, but this was too important news to leave out. "It seemed that Kraven let the lycans murder Amelia and the dignitaries, possibly to become master of both covens. What's important is that we succeeded to prevent exposure." Selene never knew Amelia personally, but she realized that now there were no elders left. For over six centuries she had lived this lavish lifestyle as the most deadly lycan hunter. That house of cards had come crashing down when she had learnt the truth about who had murdered her family from Kraven. A truth that Viktor had acknowledged.

Mrs. Macaro got up as a sign that the conference was over for now. "You can retire to your chamber. We will meet again about 8," she said and was starting to leave.

"There is still a war going on below the city… have your men checked there for survivors?"

Mrs. Macaro let out a deep sigh. "It is very dangerous for our men to go down there. We have a blueprint of all the tunnels. Under the guise of a clean up of the whole sewer system we placed men with uv and silver bullets to guard all entrances. They have reported that no weapons had been fired in the last…now 3- something hours.

"Then I will go down there," said Selene.

"Selene… and Michael, she said looking from on to the other. As much as you are alive… neither vampires nor lycans …werewolves…call them what you will, may learn about that. This for very particular reasons: "You and Michael are the first and last of your kind. It's better if the others think that you are dead. Neither the lycans nor the vampires are sure you survived the massacre in the sewers, but if they know anything about what Lucian was doing, they might come after Michael for his blood. You Selene are a vampire's dream come true and you might be hunted for the same reason as Michael by vampires." Imagine what the world will be like then?" Then she completely diverted her attention to Selene:" Why do you think Lor… Mr. Corvinus never intervened?" I don't think that it is necessary for you and Michael to live the remainder of your lives like the hunted." She then walked out the room.

Selene wore a deep frown on her forehead as she stood frozen, staring where Mrs. Macaro had stood before until Michael took her by the hand and pulled her to their chambers. Selene was still deep in thought as she let herself fall flat on her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Michael joined her. "That was a lot to take in. Don't you think? He said. "What do you think about all of this Michael?" She asked, as she propped her upper body up on her elbows to look at him. "He gave her a blank look. "Poor Michael" she said. Five days ago your life was simple. You had a plan…"Five days ago when our eyes locked at the train station was the first time after long that I felt alive," he answered. She sighed "I'm sorry for all of this Michael. If I had guessed what Lucian had been up to I would have protected you." She looked deep into his eyes… "Kept you human. Instead I turned you into something you hate and now you can never eat hamburgers and pizza again like every all American boy should," she said with a sad smile. "That's why you were so angry with me about the blood." "Selene, I still have to get used to this new me…lifestyle. "Besides you couldn't have protected me and you know it." She sighed again, lay flat on her back and closed her eyes. He rolled on his side facing her and kissed her gently on the mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She was brushing his hair away from his face with her fingers and he looked as if he was deep it thought "It was like fate, you know. I mean what am I, an all American, doing in the middle of Budapest?" he said, throwing her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulder and averted her eyes to the hairs on his chest where her hand soon followed. "Oh, Michael," was all she could say, as she turned her eyes to his. He let out a deep sigh. So many questions he thought as they kissed. They slowly undressed each other while surrendering to much needed oblivion.

Michael was fast asleep. She kissed him lightly on his hair and could not resist organizing it with her fingers. She slowly got up taking care not to disturb him. She put on a bathrobe and sat down on the only chair in the room, in the dark deep in thought about what MIchael had said. Then she started wondering if Khan had survived. She felt a pang of guilt for having left her unit behind, just like that… it is just that in that very moment, nothing had felt more real than saving Michael.

She glanced at him as he lay peacefully asleep and she remembered when 5 days ago she had stood half hidden, behind the pillar at the train station, scouring through the crowd for lycans, they had locked eyes and for a few seconds she forgot that she was an assassin. Under his gaze she was transformed into a woman and she saw only a man… a sexual being whose passionate stare penetrated her, making her aware of the abyss inside her which was reflecting in the hunger she felt coming from within him. And at that moment, two souls separated over 600 years, connected. He got distracted by the noise of the incoming train and the spell was broken. He had put her off balance. It took all her strength to regain her composure to focus on the task at hand. Then she smelled the lycans and she looked straight at them, the ones she had spotted through binoculars from a 20 feet building. That same night she had discovered the lycan lair, filled with more lycans than she thought had been alive, living right underneath the city. An underworld she had not been aware of.

Selene got up and walked into the kitchen in the adjoining room and found a refrigerator stacked with packets of ziodex blood. She took one out of the fridge poured it in a glass and put it in the microwave oven. She opened the sliding door that led to a balcony and sat there quietly sipping her drink.

…She recalled how later that night she had kicked in the door of his apartment. The place felt strangely familiar as if she had been there before. As she stood in the middle of the room taking in his smell, she felt an overpowering need to learn about this stranger who had locked eyes with her. Who had managed to bring back a sensation she had forgot … a memory of a feeling that she now wanted to recapture, no matter what. She started going through his things as if an answer lay there waiting. After he had walked into the slightly opened door, hesitant, listening to his phone message, with a bewildered look on his face, she shoved him against the wall with the intention to scare him into answering her questions. But she had shoved him a little harder than she had intended to, because for some reason the picture of him with a women in his arms in the sun had made her blood boil.

"What the fuck is going on" were the first words he had spoken to her. That memory made her smile in the dark and she glanced back in the room and watched how peaceful he looked now, sleeping. When the lycan, she later learnt was Lucian wounded her with his sword, the scared young man became the doctor who wanted to care for a patient, just like at the train station when he jumped amid the bullets to help the woman who was hit in the shoulder. "Stop the car, or you're gonna get us both killed." She remembered how she had shoved her berretta in his face and how scared he had become. "Shut up and hold on. I'll be fine." Is all I had said. Hours later I woke up under a bridge, with a part of his shirt used to bandage my then gaping shoulder wound and him lying next to me, unconscious. I quickly carried him to the nearest car I could find, stole it and headed for Ordoghaz.

Kraven was the first to realize that he meant more to me than just a means to the truth. "You're infatuated with him aren't you?" She had become angry with him for even entertaining such a thought. But he knew… even before_ she_ realized. He who had been pursuing her fruitlessly for as long as she can remember, recognized a certain look in her eyes as she was telling him about Michael, and became jealous. She remembers how relieved she was when Michael had managed to escape Kraven's blind fury.

"Your human. He's been marked by a lycan" said her servant Erika. She couldn't believe her ears. "Did Kraven put you up to this?"Selene knew that Erica craved Kraven, and she hoped that one day he would divert his affections toward Erica and leave her the hell alone. All she wanted to do was to be a death dealer and kill as many lycans as she could, to avenge her family. No, I saw it with my own eyes." Those words made her panic. She knew in her gut that Michael was the key to the mystery. She feared for him and hoped that Erica was wrong. She had to revive Victor now. "You know the covenant, it is forbidden" Erica had shouted to her quickly disappearing back.

The following night he appeared in front of her gate, demanding to see her, demanding answers. She defied Kraven, still denying to herself that to her, Michael was more than the key to solving their lycan problem. "If you go to him, you'll never be welcome in this house again," said Kraven . "Well now that Viktor's awake, let's see what he has to say about that," She answered, while she headed for Michael. She was still pissed at Kraven for slapping her in the face and knew that with Viktor around, he would finally leave her be. She went to pick up Michael at the gate in her new car. She was strangely relieved that he was still in one piece: "Get in!"

She hadn't been able to hide her disappointment after she pulled his shirt where it covered his neck and discovered that Erica had told her the truth. "What... If you bite me, I become a vampire instead?"He had asked angrily jesting, sounding very much like doubting Thomas. At the time she thought it was the strangest reaction, she'd seen in her 600- something years. Any other human in his position, would have been scared shitless … of turning into _anything_. But no, not him. He just sat next to her in her new car, unafraid… even of her …Selene, the most notorious lycan killer. Hadn't she just told him that she was a vampire? Did he doubt her sanity? This annoyed her. "No you'd die. No one has survived a bite from both species. And by rights I stop the car and kill you myself!" Even that didn't scare him at all. In fact, he was annoyed… at her. "Then why you are helping me, "he screamed. He must have figured that if she had wanted to kill him, she would have done it already.

"The only reason I'm keeping you alive is to find out why Lucian wants you so badly." That's what the death dealer said, but she knew he was an innocent lamb, trapped in a life he didn't know existed before two days ago. Killing him was the furthest from her mind. In truth she felt a sense of responsibility, because he had saved her life, and curiosity. So she decided to take him to the safe house.

"I'm not staying here alone," he had said half decisive, half pleading.

"You will if you want to live." Viktor will know what to do." And in an attempt to sooth him: "I'll come back for you tomorrow night."

"I wanne go with you." Later she understood. He did not want to become a beast that he knew she hated.

Michael stirred in his sleep mumbling something about Sonja. The memories were still there, haunting him. She got up from the balcony, locked the sliding doors and quietly stretched her body alongside his. She felt his muscles relaxing and his breathing become normal. About 7 she got up and walked into the kitchen to put another pack of ziodex blood in the microwave oven. It tasted better served warm. She then poured it in a glass and took it to Michael. She woke him up. He looked well rested. "You need to feed!" she said. He looked from her face to the glass filled with blood and then closed his eyes again.

"C'mon Michael," she said." We've talked about this."

He let out a sigh as he opened his eyes and stared at the glass in her hand with disgust. It made her think of yesterday evening when he lay mortally wounded in the forest after he had been shot by the police. When she saw him lying there helplessly, she did something she had never done before. She bit her wrist thinking of nothing else than to save his life. "Here…take it" she said, offering him her blood. He had that same look of disgust in his eyes then and he shook his head trying to maneuver his mouth as far away from her bleeding wrist, but he was hungry. "Michael you'll die." Overcome with blood thirst and determined to stay alive, he bit her to feed. She felt the sharp pain of his pointy teeth entering her flesh, followed by a feeling of euphoria.

She took a small sip from the glass and kissed him lightly on the lips. He licked the blood of her lips and sat up to plunder each corner of her mouth with his tongue for every drop of remaining blood. He could not deny the lure of the blood…his yearning for it. He took the glass from her hand , took it to his lips and gulped it down, quickly. The beast in him awoke as his body revived…taking in new strength. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him intently. "I'll get you some more."He did not object this time.

They lay into each other's arms and Michael nibbled at her ear, which made her giggle like a schoolgirl. He loved to hear her laugh. Then she buried her face in his chest: "Fuck, Michael, I've been running in circles in my mind. The war is over. Nobody's won, and there are heavy losses on both sides." She then placed her face on his pillow facing him. We must find a way to tell them down in the sewer? I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Maybe we can go there with a big ole' loudspeaker?" he said jokingly.

"Michael! This is serious business. If we go down there together, they might start shooting at us. Your safety is my number one priority," She said, looking at him protectively and her thoughts went back to when Kraven had shot three silver bullets in Michael's chest in the sewer. She had felt so helpless. All she could do was hold him in her arms. Her heart had broken into a million pieces and as she was watching him suffer an agonizing death, she felt like dying herself.

"I ll be alright," said Michael as he tried nibbling at her ear to cheer her up. She lowered her eyes as she felt tears welling up. She remembered trying to revive him with her blood as she held his dead body in her arms, when Marcus had impaled him. How she had pleaded with him then, to open his eyes and how she had hit him in frustration because he wouldn't. Finally she just stood crying while rocking his dead body in her arms, unable to move from his side. He knew what she was thinking about. "There… there," he said, "I will never scare you like that again."

"And I won't let you," she said unflinching, looking at him tenderly. She used her fingers to push his golden hair away from his face and lost herself in those baby blue eyes specked with grey that were intently studying her every feature. He was thinking how cold her eyes had seemed and how callous almost robot – like she had been 5 days ago when he had found the door of his apartment half open, with the lock broken. How scared he was when she – the woman from the train station, whose gaze had penetrated his, tugging at his heart stirring his most intimate emotions, shortly before panic broke loose and she started firing her big guns – had slammed him against his wall, screaming at him. That had actually been the scariest night of his life next to the fear he had felt, when she told him that he was going to change… into a werewolf.

She had let her guard down that night. She had patiently answered all his questions about his change into a werewolf. She had not been in a hurry at all to leave him alone behind in that safe house. In a morbid way it had been their first date. She had thrown him a sack of ziodex blood, he now understands was dinner. She had answered personal questions to what must have been the most tragic events of her life – the massacre of her entire family. He had told her then how he had been responsible for the car accident that caused his wife's death. "It's time to go," she had said looking a bit shocked at the night sky, realizing dawn would break soon. He had so much wanted to kiss her then as she stood in front of him and for a second he thought she had felt the same when she stepped up to him, and had offered him her lips.

The next night she had come through for him like she had promised. She came rushing into the safe house and started freeing him from the chains the night he was about to change, to bring him to safety wherever that was. He remembered how utterly relieved and save he had felt with the woman who had chained him up in the first place. Whose job it was to hunt down and kill every lycan one – by – one. That night he hoped that Viktor, she had spoken so highly of, had provided her with answers as to how to prevent his change.

When he heard the lycan growl outside Lucian's torture chamber, where he hung helplessly, suspended on the wall, his blood became thick and he was swept by mortal fear. He heard shots fired and the next thing he saw was _her_ standing at the entrance, with a big gun pointed at the dead lycan at her feet. He had kissed her there and then and she had kissed him back… only this time she had put her heart into it.

She had gradually revealed her sensitive and caring side to him. She remained patient with him even when he was trying hers and he felt that she had made a conscious effort to let him in.

She got up from the bed quickly as if stung by a bee and disappeared into the adjoining room. She came back moments later with a large white sheet of paper and a pen. She put it on the bed and started drawing and talking "Underway to the sewers we were studying the blueprints of the sewer. The exit shaft was where we had met Kraven," she said. You were held in a room close – by …somewhere around here… Selene, the death dealer was back.

This time the secretary took them to a more private office. Is was a very homely – looking expensively modern furnished apartment more or less resembling theirs. As they entered Mrs. Macaro stretched out her arms and first kissed Selene on both cheeks and then Michael. She gestured to them to sit on the elegant sofa while she sat opposite them. She whispered some instructions to Ms. Scott and focused her attention on her two visitors.

"Is everything to your liking so far?" she inquired.

"Yes, very much so," answered Selene, impatiently. "I believe that we have come up with a solution for the sewers, "she said, while she put her drawing on the coffee table. We can cover all entrances except for the exit shaft using silver plated coverings.

" Who's going to be the catcher in the rye, when they come rushing out the exit shaft, overtaken by bloodlust. You?"

"That is why I … Michael and I, she said reluctantly as he pierced her dubious look with one of determination, are the only ones that can go down there. The sooner the better. "

Mrs. Macaro had to admit that she was right.

When Selene jumped down the exit shaft, directly followed by Michael, the stench of decaying bodies and sewerage hit them. There were no death dealers' uniforms available, so the uniforms of corvinus' cleaners had to do. What hadn't changed were her two best friends perched on each hip. One berretta had silver bullets and at Mrs. Macaro insistence, she had unwillingly taken ultra violet bullets. Part of the oath she had taken as a vampire forbade her ever to shoot at one of her own. And an oath kept for over 600- years can not easily be brushed aside. That had been the reason for her hesitation when Kraven had shot the three silver bullets in Michael's chest. It's not that he was a better shot than her… it had been a kind of a prohibition. But now she knew about the betrayal and felt unbounded by ancient oaths concocted by liars. Michael was her only ally and she was very protective of him. So much so that she had sliced the head of a vampire elder… what was then a mere vampire?"

She had now assumed her alter ego as they were moving forward. But fifteen minutes into the sewer they only stumbled across bodies of both lycans and her death dealing comrades accompanied by an overwhelming stench. Michael suddenly stood still, listening intently, and then he changed. He stood protectively in front of her, looking up at an invisible enemy. She looked at him. This was the face of the killer. She aimed her guns up, ready to shoot at anything that threatened their lives. Suddenly he let out a loud angry roar and then another, while he was looking up and around at what seemed like an invisible enemy. She smelled them before she saw them and then aimed her guns at them to shoot. Michael looked up at the lycans circling them. And let out an almost deafening angry roar that shocked her. As she looked up she saw one after the other lycan walking to a lower part of the wall, while they assumed their human form. She did not understand lycan, but she grasped the situation. She remembered how Michael had roared at them before she and him had left the sewers the night before and how they had all run for cover. Lucian was dead and they considered Michael to be their new leader. They all stood staring at him as if he had to tell them what to do. She put her guns back in their holsters, but kept her hands close to their butts as Michael assumed his human form and positioned himself between her and the lycans.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. The lycans that stood obediently before Michael were suddenly changing back aiming for a new enemy. A hand full of death dealers on the opposite wall opened fire on unarmed lycans. Before Michael could react she wrapped one arm around his waist, and jumped for cover. It had been a stand off and Michael had unwittingly forced the lycans out of hiding. She got up quickly and drew her guns, but she didn't know whom to shoot at. Michael was not in immediate danger. She looked at him as he lay looking at her, confused; asking her with his eyes what to do. He then turned while he got up followed by Selene, just in time to watch a lycan tumbling down from the wall. Selene aimed her gun at any prospective enemy, while Michael placed his arm under the dying lycan's head. Then all that was left was the stench of the rotting bodies in the heat of the sewer and a deafening silence.

Afterwards Michael and Selene ransacked the whole place looking for signs of life. There in the world below he found his family tree going back as far as time goes, with his picture closing the ranks. Corvinus's men joined them working day and night to remove the pile of bodies to prevent the stench from moving up to the world of humans. This was the underworld and humankind was not supposed to know it exists. The bodies were taken to an isolated place where they were incinerated in mass graves by the cleaners. Among the bodies Selene found Kahn's and other death dealers she had served with for centuries.

"Now it is really over," Selene thought as she and Michael sat on deck quietly, watching the sunset. In her mind she was trying to process what Mrs. Macaro had told them earlier.

"You found ziodex blood in the refrigerator in your room. Mr. Corvinus owned 23 % of the ziodex stocks, which is already in use in different hospitals allover the world that he owned. The results have been magnificent and there is no doubt that it will be approved in the coming months. The research for ziodex blood was done in our research facilities and in facilities owned by Viktor in Switzerland. We provided most of the finances and made sure that only about 15% of the stocks are owned by humans. We offer the remaining stocks to the vampires "said Mrs. Macaro, while handing ziodex documents to them.

As she and Michael were sorting through them she asked:"So Viktor knew about Corvinus?"

"Oh no, far from that. For your survival you depend on humans. So he used human as fronts for our operations as does Viktor. You know that. "Selene looked up from the documents to nod her head. Then she turned all her attention to study the documents.

"This is where you come in handy Michael", continued Mrs. Macaro, diverting her attention to him. "As soon as I learnt that you were alive, I had the incident at the hospital diffused as a case of mistaken identity and as from yesterday, you again have a spotless record. "Think about it. You can finish your apprenticeship at one of our facilities to obtain your license and then become our official medical researcher. I'd like you to think about that."

He looked at Selene, who returned his look with an agreeing smile and then he nodded his head to Mrs. Macaro. Then Mrs. Macaro turned her attention to Selene. "You have also become legal heir to all his belongings and overseer of all his businesses. I suppose he thought that Michael hadn't made it. You have a good head on your shoulders for business and have several degrees in business and in law among others. You know the business of infesting money well and you own stocks in the fuel and motor industry among others. You assisted Viktor often in his dealings, so you've learnt from the best. Yes we've had our eyes on your for a while. I suppose he was grooming you to become an elder , but It seems like you'd been planning your escape."

Not escape, she thought, more like the next step. "_Like the weapons of the previous century, we too would become obsolete." _Those thoughts had haunted her for while and were the very thought she had when she had jumped down the twenty feet building, landing elegantly on her feet on that fateful night when she, Rigel and Nathaniel spotted the lycans in the crowd on their lycan hunt.

"I've become an old woman and unlike you, time is not on my side. I trust you two as watchers over the worlds of humans as well as what might be left of the underworld. That is Corvinus' legacy. She had let out a sigh and got up as a sign that the interview was over. Now, like a good day walker vampire –hybrid couple, you can do whatever you like. My secretary is at your disposal. We'll meet later around 8 tonight."

Four months later, Selene was waiting for Michael in the park. He had successfully taken up his studies and continued his internship at the hospital. Today was Sunday and his lunch break would start soon. Selene looked at her watch, impatient to see his smile and hear his voice. She had not heard it since he had left their mansion this morning. They had settled in one of Corvinus' mansions that was close to the hospital where he worked. It was surrounded by 5 acres of land and a high fence, more or less isolated like Ordoghaz. She had converted the ground floor into her offices – complete with a professional all human staff – from where she took care of business. She preferred it that way, because of Michael. It had been a struggle sometimes, but gradually she was beginning to open up to people and some were even trying to be on friendly terms with her. She still enjoyed the solitude and the dark. She had somewhat regained some of her coloring as her body temperature had increased and her fangs had become almost invisible to the untrained eye. She looked up enjoying the sight and sounds of children running around on the play ground, laughing loudly, some crying and screaming as their parents were sitting around having a picnic, tending to them or just waiting…like her. Michael she thought. He was still struggling to balance living in both worlds. A few months ago they took their private jet to the jungles in the Americas, where they let their alter ego rule. They hunted wild animals for food and slept under the open sky and had the most amazing sex, she thought as she crossed her legs. "Hey, you" said a familiar voice beside her and she looked up meeting his smile with hers. They were looking into each other's eyes and his smile widened as did hers. "You have a dirty mind," he said, squinting his eyes at her. "Care to share?"He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer covering her laugh with a short kiss. "Not necessary, ' she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. " You were there too." He let out a soft throat laugh and covered her hand that rested on his knee with his.

"Guess what?"he said.

"What?"

"They gave me the rest of the afternoon off," he whispered in her hair. She could not contain her joy and she jumped up holding both his hands, urging him to stand.

"Where do you wanne go?" she asked him excitedly.

"I wanne go with you."

14


End file.
